


Animal I have become

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Playing, Post-Season/Series 03, frisbee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Hannibal seems adamant to give it a shot, so Will reluctantly obliges.





	Animal I have become

**Author's Note:**

> [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ) may actually help getting in the mood for this entire serie.

Their admittedly wide backyard could by no means qualify as an actual urban park, but Hannibal ensured him, “I believe it will suffice, for this exercise.”

Raising a quizzical eyebrow at the original _Wham-O_ Frisbee that Hannibal effortlessly spins on his index, Will considers politely declining his invitation to spend their afternoon following a plastic flying disc, which most certainly will end up stuck in a tree in any case.

Besides, Hannibal seems adamant to give it a shot, so Will reluctantly obliges.

It doesn’t take long for the both of them to ruinously cover themselves in dirt and leaves, chasing the circular toy twisting in the wind; even less before Will tires of landing on his back to prevent the disc from touching the floor and deceives Hannibal into rolling on the ground with him.

“This exercise lasted long enough,” Will informs, before Hannibal voices in protest, “It’s about to rain, anyway.” Dragging his precious ass about ankle high has been satisfying, yet Will feels reticent to let him stand on his feet once again, after all the trouble he went to distract him from the Frisbee lying somewhere around them.

“We should get inside, then,” Hannibal retorts with little conviction; Will doesn’t deign him with an answer, preferring to lean on his shoulder and gently biting it in frustration. He doesn’t want to get inside, either.

He does it again, since he actually feels better after the first bite.

He keeps punctuating his collarbone with quick, increasingly hard bites, waiting for Hannibal to set a limit to his progressively less playful nibble, wondering if Hannibal would _ever_ restrict his instincts with a peremptory, “That’s enough.”

Before he’s aware of his own actions, Will pins Hannibal under his body, fighting his attempts at invert their positions; he struggles and snaps, gnaws and growls at Hannibal, as if he’s never felt so close to an animal. They stumble and scratch, because Hannibal actively participates in this game, occasionally licking wherever he can reach, covering Will’s features with his almost dry longue.

Holding his hair with a tight grip on his scalp, Hannibal reaches for his unshaven jaw; his eyes barely closes, while he basks in awe at the texture of Will’s skin under his lips.

It occurs to Will that the Frisbee might have been an excuse for the situation to develop in this direction all along, according to Hannibal’s projection, for all he insists that Will is completely unpredictable.

Not even the rain persuades them to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate to [this Deviant Celebration](http://danlev.deviantart.com/journal/Celebrate-Pride-Your-Art-Our-Pride-Flag-682905635), and it took me a while to come up with this manipulation, but I hope you like it as well as my fanfiction, as usual.  
> Share your love responsably; be proud of yourself everyday of the year :*


End file.
